Perfectly Written
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: Shane and Mitchie broke up because of the way he treated her. But when Mitchie reads one of his songs, everything changes. Songfic to 'Stupid Boy' by Keith Urban.


**She was precious like a flower.**

**She grew wild, wild, but innocent;**

**The perfect prayer in a desperate hour…**

**She was everything, beautiful, and different.**

I smiled, but I was still angry at him for everything he had done to me. It was a painful smile, and no, a simple smile can't hurt. This wasn't a simple smile, it was very complex.

**Stupid boy, you can't fence that in**

**Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind.**

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,**

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans.**

**She never even knew she had a choice,**

**And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**

**Stupid boy…**

I remembered giving him everything, and he recognizes that.

I never knew I could leave whenever I wanted, but I remember leaving; I kept trying, but I kept failing because he told me I wasn't strong enough.

But now he's begging me to take him back. But I'm long gone, and to be honest, I don't know where I'm headed. I could be going anywhere. And a path to follow is impossible to find; I 'm only hiding from the past.

It's been so long, but I remember every feeling, the feelings that made me find who I really am. I spent so long ignoring them that I ended up here, alone and in pain. And I wouldn't change a thing, I'd rather be here than with him (unless he was going to be the guy I fell in love with, then I'd love to be with him).

I was stronger than I thought I was, but I never felt important. I prayed that I could find a place in this world, and I ended up here. But I'm not sure if that was meant to happen.

**What made you think you could take a life and just push it, and push it around?**

He thought he could control me. But I left. And he doesn't even know I'm here right now. I guess I wasn't that far gone. I didn't know I'd be back so soon.

I didn't expect this; I was in tears at this point.

**I guess you built yourself up so high,**

**You had to take her and break her down.**

I was broken down, he was the one who built me up in the first place, but I guess he forgot what he liked about me. He forgot that I was his world.

He used to call me beautiful; he used to tell me I could trust him. But that's the one thing I'll never do again.

I did everything to let him into my life, but that was when I felt alive. Like I wasn't dying inside. I didn't think I'd ever be like this.

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands.**

**You stole her every dream and you crushed her plans,**

**She never even knew she had a choice.**

**And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't.**

**You stupid boy!**

**You always had to be right.**

**Now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive.**

That was pretty much it. He did always have to be right; I don't know why he had to be like that.

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands.**

**You stole her every dream and you crushed her plans,**

**She never even knew she had a choice.**

**And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't.**

**You stupid boy!**

**I'm the same old, same old stupid boy.**

**It took a while for her to find out she could run,**

**But when she did… she was long gone, long gone.**

I put the notebook down, I was in tears. "Will you forgive me?" Shane asked. I turned to look at him.

I hadn't seen him in months, and now the first thing he wants is for us to get back together."As long as you really mean it when you apologize…" I dragged out.

He got on his knees and took my hand.

"I am so sorry; I didn't know how much I was hurting you. And if I knew, I never would have done any of it. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." I smiled, and he got up.

He gently stroked my face with his finger. I was loved again; I couldn't explain how much I missed this feeling.

He kissed me like I was all that mattered.

But maybe I was, well, for that 10 seconds, yes, I was counting. We pulled away, and suddenly, it felt like none of the pain happened, it was like they were brought back to how it used to be.

I guess it's never too late to apologize.

**AN: Not my best work, but how'd you like it?**


End file.
